Who You Are
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: "Sorry, who are you?" "Don't do that, Laur." "The doctors say she has amnesia." "It's temporary ...right?" "We don't know yet." *A Raura Fic. Laura's progress of getting her memory back with the help of Ross.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, who are you?"

The room stilled. A tall guy with blond tousled hair sat at the end of the hospital bed, frozen. It took him a few seconds to recover; He smiled uneasily, waving his hand dismissively at her. "Don't do that, Laur." He laughed a little.

The petite brunette sitting in the hospital bed only tilted her head, her eyebrows knitting up. A lump formed in the blond's throat when she did, knowing it wasn't fake.

The others in the room, Ellen Marano and Stormie Lynch could feel the same discomfort.

"I'm sorry but... I don't think I know who you are." Laura said slowly, trying to smile. Ross's smile faded by now, his eyes dropping to the hospital bed, absorbing the reality.

"Oh," Ross's voice cracked at the end. "Well..." Then, he just couldn't find anything else to say. He slid off the bed, not looking at Laura's direction because he wasn't sure how he felt.

Stormie went to him, making sure her son was okay. Ross was found with his arms crossed, looking sideways at the wall. "Ross, the doctors say she has amnesia."

Ross looked at his mom, not changing his stance. "It's temporary, right?"  
>From the look on his mom's face, his frown deepened. "We don't know yet." She finally said.<p>

The blond made a thinking face, pressing his lips together.

"Ross?" The other female voice called. Ross turned to Laura's mother, Ellen. She was standing by Laura's bed, her hand resting on it. "Do you want some alone time with Laura?"

Ross tried to take breath in, his eyes going from her to Laura's bed. Reluctant to look at her. Then, he just breathed out and closed his mouth, nodding.

Ellen looked at her daughter sympathetically and nodded to Stormie, and the two older women left the room. When the door closed, Ross shuffled back to the bed, hesitantly.

He had to make himself finally look up to look at his co-star and friend again. She was playing with her hands that laid in her lap, her eyes focused on it. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. When she felt him finally look at her, she looked back, her innocent big brown eyes noting him.

Ross opened his mouth, give a second or two before sound came out. "I'm," Pause. "I'm Ross." He gave a smile after that to show he wouldn't bite.

Laura was still eying him like he was a grand conundrum or some sort in an art museum. When he introduced himself, a small smile appeared. "Hi," She replied.

With another exhale, Ross pulled up the chair next to her and sat down. He settled comfortably in it, resting his forearms on his lap, playing with his own hands now. "So..." He looked up at her under his fringe. "How do you feel?" He wanted to know how she was before he asked anything about himself.

She puckered her lips slightly in a pout, looking around and down at the IV in her arm and acknowledged the bandage around her head. "For the most part, I think I'm good." She nodded, positivity still waving around her.

Ross breathed a smile. "That's good."

Laura pressed her lips and then grinned at him, unknowingly. In her mind, she was noting how he could easily make her smile.

"So, you don't remember anything about me? Or Austin and Ally?"

She blinked, evidently trying to remember so she doesn't disappoint him. Unfortunately, she couldn't. "Mm, no..."

He sensed the guilt in her voice and smiled again for her. "It's okay. Maybe in time, you'll remember." He sat up straighter, shifting around in his seat.

Laura hesitated before asking. "Is there anything you can tell me now? That I should know?" She added, a little shy with having such little memory.

Ross raised his eyebrows, making another thinking face. "You know you're Laura Marano, right?"

"Welll, that's what the name is on my hospital bracelet and what everyone has been calling me." She said a little dorkily, lifting her arm as a visual. Ross fought a smile at this. "So, hi! I'm Laura Marano," She grinned perkily at him, raising her shoulders.

This time, Ross couldn't help his smile. "That was spot on," He raised his eyebrows at her greeting appreciatively. "Like it was so normal of you," He explained. She only beamed at this more, proud. She was adorable. Before Ross got caught up by it, he continued with thinking. He hummed out loud. "You're an actress. Are you aware of that?"

Her eyes grew big. "No." She said in wonder.

"Mainly, a Disney actress."

She seemed more surprised by this. "Disney? I act on Disney Channel?"

"Yeah. You play Ally Dawson." He said promptly. "On Austin and Ally."

Recognition filled her face, recalling him mentioning that show just a few minutes ago. She grinned, waiting for him to go on. "What's Austin and Ally about...?"

"Well..." He started. "It's about a shy songwriter with stage fright who meets an outgoing singer who loves to perform. They're basically a perfect match and become music partners."

"I'm guessing the outgoing singer is Austin." Laura commented.  
>Ross half smiled at her, placing his index finger on his nose and pointed at her. "His name is Austin Moon and he meets Ally by playing the drums in her dad's music store with corn dogs."<br>"Corn dogs?" Laura repeated in disbelief, not sure to laugh.

"Yeah," He replied, humored by it himself.

Laura is now laughing to herself, imagining. She lifted one shoulder and tilted her head. "Who plays Austin? My co-star,"

Ross got an automatic grin and glanced down amused before looking back at her. "Well, uh... me."

Laura's eyes widened again, but he found no displeasure in it. Instead, she seemed more excited and interested. "Really?" She said, sounding fascinated. "S-So... you're my co star?" She pointed to him, bewildered.

Ross shrugged and lifted his hands to present himself. "I guess I am." He half joked. He grinned when Laura was smiling more.

"So how long have we known each other?"

"Um, about 3 years. We just finished season 3 a few months ago."

"Oh...cool!" She tilted her head at him, grinning. "So you're my Austin to my Ally, in other words..."

Suddenly, Ross cleared his throat, looking away briefly. "What else would you like to know? Don't go into really deep stuff though, I don't know your entire life." He tried to joke at the end.

She rolled her eyes halfheartedly. "You tell me." He looked at her. "Tell me all you know about me." She asserted. She fell back comfortably on the bed and put her hands on her lap, patiently.

Ross ogled her in disbelief, stunned by her comfort level with him already. He could've shook his head at her just in surprise to himself. Even if he did, it felt like they both could feel the playful argumentative atmosphere they always had. "Ah..." He leaned back as well, hissing through his teeth. "I don't know Laur; I don't know anything about you—we're practically strangers who work together." He shrugged, shaking his head wryly.

Laura's face fell, about to believe it. Ross gave her a smile. "Kidding." He assured and she visibly relaxed. He couldn't help but ask about that. "Why'd you seem so appalled by that?"

She opened her mouth and sputtered for words. "I don't know, I just, it seemed appalling we could work together for 3 years and not know anything about each other." She looked at him in a way that reminded him of how Ally looked when she thought she gave bad advice to Austin.

The blond smiled a little and sighed, waiting a while before talking. "You're really energetic. You're always complimenting people through out the day, and always positive. Like, someone will be running around set, and you'll be like Hey! You're awesome. And it would just brighten up the set." He explained. "Or something like Hey you rock, or you're beautiful. You're also spontaneous, and like helping people. You're a UNICEF ambassador; you always go to these charity events. Oh you sing too," He left out the parts about her being dorky. For now.

He didn't hear a response from Laura so he looked at her, a little worried. She was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Right when Ross was about ask if she was okay, she spoke. "Hey Ross, guess what?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You're awesome!" She said in a cheery voice. Blinking again, Ross scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're still the same Laur..." He said under his breath, lowering his head.

She heard that, retorting, "I'm still me." She said a little softly, making him lift his head. "I may have memory loss, but I'm still me." She let her dorkiness color the memory loss part, but other than that, she was sincere.

With a half smile, Ross nodded. "I know."

With a final smile and small sigh, Laura sat up a little. She opened her arms to him. Ross raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know why, but I want to hug you." She said.

Ross suddenly laughed and resisted shaking his head at her again. He stood up and carefully folded her into his arms. She still felt so small in his arms, yet she fit so perfectly. He felt her hug him back, relaxing into his hug. They stayed like that longer than they thought, but neither said a thing.

In the hug, he felt her IV tugged and the bandage around her head and remembered the accident she was in. The drop he felt in his stomach when he heard Laura was in a car accident and brought to the hospital; The worry that filled him that he had to drop his schedules with R5 and rush to the hospital as soon as he could. That the possibility that he almost lost her—the girl he's known for three years and has made her laugh with stupid jokes he made up just to please her and argued with all the time but knew they both cared for each other a lot—terrified him. He's suddenly glad he didn't lose her.

He tightened the hug, closing his eyes in relief and relish. Laura felt this and didn't say anything. They finally pulled away and Ross stared down at her before smiling. "Get your memory back soon, okay?"

After a beat, she lifted her hand and did a two finger salute. "I'll do my best."

He smiled, amused by her dorky gesture.

Right on cue, someone knocked on the door and he pulled away from her to stand a good non no-personal-space distance when the door opened.

Raini and Calum came in, flowers in Calum's hand. Ross frowned for one second, knowing he didn't have time to get Laura flowers before he came to the hospital.

"Hey guys," Raini said in a hushed voice.

Ross smiled and nodded at them.

"Hey," Calum said carefully, the two of them a careful distance from the bed now. Laura blinked, looking at the latina and redhead. She wasn't scared, but her cluelessness did intimidate herself.

"Hi," Laura said in surprise. She looked at the flowers and relaxed a little. "Flowers?" She grinned.

"Oh, yeah, here," Calum said in a quick way, handing her the flowers in a gentle manner.

"Heh, thanks," Laura thanked. Ross couldn't help but be amused that she was trying her best not to blurt something like 'who are you?' like she did to him.

"Laura, I'm so glad you're okay." Raini said, sitting in the chair Ross was in earlier.

"I- thank you, I'm okay now...thank you for the concern." She responded sincerely. Finally, she snuck a look at Ross, a small plea for help in her eyes. Ross snickered, making everyone turn their head at him.

He lifted his hand, swiping it to dismiss misunderstandings. "No... um, in all respect, Laura doesn't know who you guys are right now."

Calum's face twisted in confusion. "What?"

Raini's mouth dropped, her eyes looking down to process it and looked back at Laura. "Oh no, she lost her memory?" Since she was looking the brunette's way, Laura raised her shoulders in a shrug, bearing a grin.

"Sorry," Laura apologized shyly.

"You don't need to say sorry," Raini raised an eyebrow. Of course Laura would apologize for something like that. "But..." The latina saddened. "No memory?" She was astounded as well.

Calum exchanged a look with Ross. He frowned and looked back at the brunette. "Is it temporary amnesia?"

Ross leaned against the wall. "We're not sure yet." He watched Laura and Raini begin to talk, nodding and becoming familiar. "But I hope it is." His words were less than a whisper.

Calum exhaled with a closed mouth and put a firm on hand on Ross's shoulder. Ross looked at him for a second before continuing to watch Laura ramble on about Austin and Ally with Raini.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! So this too, along with Love is an Open Door, was one of the things I ended up writing when I had no internet. Memory Loss fics are so hackneyed, but I made one anyway under the circumstances of no internet and yolo. But this time, Ross and Laura instead of Auslly. I've been writing more Raura than Auslly, I wonder why... **  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing! <strong>**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as R5 finished morning rehearsals, Ross made his way to the hospital. In truth, R5 stopped early because Ross couldn't stop pacing and let go of the distracted look on his face. Riker told him they'd all go by later that evening to visit her too, before Ross left.

Before the hospital, he stopped by the Austin and Ally set and kept something from their on the passenger seat of his car. When he made it there, he went up the elevator to the floor and room she was in.

Pausing before the door with his hand about to knock, he glanced through the door window to see something colorful. Knocking and entering, he stumbled on the first step when he took in the once plain room now covered with flowers, balloons and gift baskets, all noting Get Well Soon! And We're Thinking of You!

Taking in the room from left to right for a second, he looked back at the main reason he was here. Laura was laying in bed, her eyes closed but her hand lifted and rubbing her eye. She must've just woken up by him entering.

When she opened her eyes and squinted at him, she immediately smiled in recognition. "Ross," She said huskily but happily. Ross grinned and side looked at the bundle of flowers on her table. He firmly told himself next time, he will get her flowers.

"Hey," He said slowly, walking up to her. "How you feeling?"

She yawned a bit, covering her mouth. "Mmh, I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow at her room. "You could make a garden in here." He smirked.

Laura laughed, catching on what he was saying. "Oh, I know. A lot of people visited me this morning and it was really sweet. Most of them were from the Austin and Ally set." She informed, looking on appreciatively at the balloons and bouquets.

Ross shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "So did you recognize any of them?"

Laura laughed again, this one more hard, lowering her head. "None at all." She made an uncomfortable smile at the end.

The blond smiled sympathetically. "It's okay." He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on her leg or anything. "I brought you something."

"Really?" Laura perked an eyebrow. "What is it?" She didn't see the bag he set down on the floor next to the bed. He had the object hidden behind his back.

"This." He pulled out the brown song book from the Austin and Ally set from behind his back. Laura blinked, eying the book with curiosity. He handed it to her when she reached for it. "It's the songbook Ally always writes in from the show."

Laura ran her hand over the letter A on the cover and then slowly opened it, seeing the words Ally Dawson written in cursive on the first page. "Ooh..." She flipped the pages, reading through the diary entries and song lyrics and grew a smile occasionally, pointing out the random scribbles, and drawings nonsense on some pages. "This one is written by you." She said, holding out the book so he could see.

He leaned forward to see what she was talking about and made an "Oh" at it. "Yeah, it's just a bunch of lyrics from my band."

"Band?" She furrowed her eyebrows, putting the book in her lap.

"Oh, yeah, you don't..." He faltered. "I'm in a band, R5."

"Oohh. That's so cool," She grinned and looked back down at the book. "Mismatched socks with polka dots...?" She quoted, eying him questioningly.

He laughed. "It's lyrics from Falling for you."

"Ooh, sing it!" She pressed.

He rolled his eyes, not controlling his smile. "I'll sing you another one of our songs." He licked his lips and shifted to make himself more comfortable. "Ready?"

The cute girl nodded with anticipation.

"I don't wanna be famous, I don't wanna if I can't be with you. Everything I eat is tasteless—everything I see don't compare to you. Paris, Monaco, and Vegas, I'd rather stay with you if I had to choose... baby you're the greatest," He raised his eyes at her. "And I got everything to lose.

"And I just wanna be with you... and I can never get enough, baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up—If I can't be with you. All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of it sucks," He was grinning, "If I can't be with you. And... no Oscar, no Grammy, no mansion in Miami. The sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue... if I can't be with you."

Laura was looking at him with a daze, her grin plastered. She raised her hands and clapped when he finished, smiling so much. "That was amazing," She complimented. "And, you're a really good singer Ross..."

Not letting it get to him for a second, he countered, "You are too, Laura. Have you actually had a chance to hear any of your songs or watch a clip of Austin and Ally?" He furrowed his eyebrows with an uncertain smile.

She shook her head. "No,"

"Serious?" He was already bring out his phone from his pocket. "Here we can watch some on youtube."

"Oh! Wait, I think I have my iPad somewhere. It's on the desk right there, we can use that." She interjected, pointing over to the ipad mini on the desk. He grabbed it and swiped it open.

Laura scooted to one side of the bed and patted the space next to her.

Ross sat beside her, holding the ipad in front of them, the youtube app open. He puzzled for a moment at the search bar and then wrote, "Ally Dawson."

The first page of videos came up and Ross gently placed it into Laura's hands. "Pick one," He offered.

Laura pursed her lips looking over them. The first 3 videos were The Me That You Don't See, I'm Finally Me, and the Ally Way. She picked Finally Me.

She tapped the video and it opened.

_Hi everybody, I'm Ally Dawson._

Ally said in the video. Laura's mouth slowly opened in awe at seeing herself there. To her, it was like a stranger, yet it was her.

_There was a time when I never could've imagined myself on stage._

Laura smiled a little, remembering that the plot was Ally was shy and had major stage fright._ She must've overcome it... _She thought in admiration.

_But...I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for my friends. Austin, Dez, Trish-_

_Just sing the song already!_

Laura burst in a giggle, her hand flying up to cup her mouth. Ross glanced down at her, hiding his smile.

_The song is called... I'm Finally Me._

Laura was grinning.

_I never felt this before  
>I'm not afraid anymore<br>Been writing words on a page  
>Cause I got so much to say<br>And now I'm taking the stage...whoa_

_I'm getting ready to fly  
>I know it's my time to shine<br>Don't care if I make mistakes  
>I'll do whatever it takes<br>Cause I got so much to say, whoa_

_I'm finally me  
>I got everything I need<br>What you get is what you see  
>I, I, I'm finally me<br>And I've never felt so free  
>There's no one else I'm trying to be<em>

_Hey hey, uh huh  
>Hey hey, uh huh<br>Hey hey, yeah_

_I'm finally me_

The video ended and Laura was quiet with a grin. She turned her head to Ross. He was expecting her to say something about her singing or seeing herself on a show, but, "That was you in the crowd." She said, sending Ross in surprise. It was what she took note of as soon as she saw him. "And Raini and Calum..."

Ross nodded, lips pressed in a smile. "Let's keep watching more."

Like a little girl, Laura excitedly went back to the search results and hesitated with her hand hovering over The Ally Way. "Do I want to?" The thumbnail was silly and Laura was humorously scared. Ross laughed a little.

"Maybe we'll save that for later."  
>"Okay," She said, relief in her voice. She swiped the screen up a little and a video caught her eye.<p>

"How about this one?" She pointed to the video,_ Ross Lynch (Austin Moon) and Laura Marano (Ally Dawson) - You Can Come to Me – Official Music Video. _

"...Sure." He said a little quietly. She didn't look at him as she pressed her index finger on the video and a guitar started playing; Austin and Ally were on stage.

Laura watched Ally's expression and two people in the audience, her parents she assumed, give a thumbs up in encouragement and then to Raini and Calum sitting at a table, giving smiles and a wave. _This must be when Ally overcame her stage fright... _Laura realized with a growing smile. Next, Ross—Austin smiled at her as the last bit of encouragement and Laura's lips fell back together.

_When you're on your own__  
><em>_Drowning alone__  
><em>_And you need a rope that can pull you in__  
><em>_Someone'll throw it___

_And when you're afraid __  
><em>_That you're gonna break__  
><em>_And you need a way to feel strong again__  
><em>_Someone'll know it___

_And even when it hurts the most__  
><em>_Try to have a little hope__  
><em>_That someone's gonna be there when you don't__  
><em>_When you don't_

Between watching Ally's uncertainty wash away, and the glances Austin and Ally kept giving each other, Laura knew Austin was the reason she was able to come this far. And watching the way Austin smiled and kept checking on her, she knew he cared about her a lot. There was an overwhelming sense pride as Ally sang and it showed Raini and Calum smiling and looking incredibly proud.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<em>

Ally was gaining confidence.

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
>Anything you need that's what I'll be<em>

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
>If you wanna run, I'll be your road<em>

_If you want a friend  
>Doesn't matter when<br>Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

The crowd cheered and Austin and Ally ran back stage. "_I did it, I conquered my stage fright!"_ Ally exclaimed, running into a hug with Austin. The video ended.

Ross turned his head to Laura to see what video she wanted to watch next but stopped.

Laura's hand was balled in a small fist over her mouth, her eyes staring at the screen, large and watery.

"Laura?" Ross half whispered, worried, shifting a little to face her more. "Why are you crying?"

Laura's eyes were still on the screen, but she shook her head, making a few tears spill and roll down her cheek.

Getting more worried, Ross lifted his hand and reached out to her but stopped himself mid air. Laura brought her hands up to cover her eyes and wipe away the excess tears spilling. With her eyes closed, and sniffling, she said, "Austin helped her overcome her stage fright, didn't he?"

With a pause, Ross nodded. "Yeah." He said softly.

"He really cares for her a lot, doesn't he?" She was saying. Ross didn't know what to say but stare at her, his lips parted. She lowered her hands, her eyes opening, albeit still teary. With a teary smile and covering her mouth, she said, "I'm so proud of Ally."

Then, with a half-relieved, half-'screw it' smile, Ross wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to his side. She leaned on him and he chuckled quietly. "Getting emotional over watching one performance of the two?" He teased gently.

She choked a laugh. He rubbed her arm soothingly. "There was just something about that performance that got me really emotional." She said through a smile. She sniffled, lifting a hand to wipe her cheek again and then cleared her throat free of lumps. "Okay, I think I'm good."

He looked down at her. "You sure?" He teased a little.

She tilted her head up at him and playfully smiled, despite her red eyes.

He lifted his hands by the wrist in mock surrender to teasing. "Okay,"

He backspaced on the search results and looked through more videos. They enjoyed and listened Ally's performance of _Redial_, and laughed through out _The Ally Way_. Laura being more embarrassed but entertained by it, covering her face. The whole time, still under Ross' arm and curling into him when she laughed out of embarrassment.

Soon they were past just watching her performances and watched clips of Austin and Ally. They watched the opening title, and as soon as the music and clapping started, Laura made some sort of noise that made Ross fly away from her in surprise. "AW!" She squealed. "I think I remember this song!"

The words brought Ross right back. "Really?!"

"Sshh, shhh," She shushed him, holding her hand to his chest as she was intent on watching the opening.

_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder  
>Cause you got my back and I'm not going under<br>You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord  
>And I see our names together on every billboard<em>

"Aww! How old were we here?!" Laura gushed.  
>Ross chuckled, shaking his head. "15."<p>

_We're headed for the top, we got it on lock  
>We make em say 'Hey!'<br>And we'll keep rocking, Oh!_

_There's no way I can make it without ya  
>Do it without ya<br>Be here without ya  
>It's no fun when you're doing it solo<br>With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I own this dream  
>Cause I got you with me!<em>

_There's no way I can make it without ya  
>Do it without ya<br>Be here without ya!_

"Okay, I have to admit, that made me really happy for some reason." Laura said, nodding. Ross rolled his eyes with a grin, returning to his position and putting his arm over her shoulder. "Ooh how about this?"

She deleted Austin and Ally from the searchbar, puzzling Ross, and then she typed in R5.

An automatic smile came on Ross's face, a little touched she remembered and considered him.

"Hmm..." She pressed the Loud music video and waited as the video started. Ross peeked down at her to gauge her reactions. He didn't need to watch the video, because he's already seen it enough.

"Are they your siblings?" She asked as she watched.

"Mhm. All of them except the one with short brown hair."

He continued watching her while she was preoccupied with watching. He ignored the feeling in his chest when she made the smallest reaction to him twirling a girl in the music video. _No, she can't be jealous. _

When it ended, something in the suggested videos caught her attention. "Ross you were in a movie?" She pressed the video called Cruising for a Bruising from Teen Beach Movie.

"Oh. Yeah, I was."

"Ooh, so you're a big movie star." She smirked up at him, perking her shoulders at key words movie star. "Can I have your autograph?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Just watch the video,"

She kept her smirk as she looked back at the video that already started playing.

As she did, she lifted her eyebrows. "Nice biker outfit, Ross."

"Thanks." He said flatly. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and Laura blushed, her eyes going up to look at him even though she couldn't see. She ignored it for now, but it was kind of hard to ignore her heartbeat increasing.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and Ross immediately lifted his head, pulling his arm off of Laura right when the door opened. He was clearing his throat, his ears turning bright red and standing as a tall blond peeked his head in. "Hello, hello~" Said Riker.

"Riker," Ross blinked. Behind Riker's entrance, followed Rydel, Rocky and Ellington. "I thought you said you'd come by later this evening." He emphasized evening. It was only 2:30pm.

Riker shrugged. "We thought we might as well come now since we don't have rehearsals. Why were we interrupting anything?"

Laura and Ross looked at each other. "Uh...no." Ross said. Laura smiled feebly, waving her fingers at the new people in the room.

"Hi," She said.

"Oh right, she doesn't have any memory of us." Rydel said, her hand going up to her forehead.

"Oh, but I just watched your music video!" Laura perked up. She recognized them quickly. "You're all Ross's siblings, right?"

"Well, almost." Ellington said, resting his elbow on Ross's shoulder. He smiled. "I'm Ratliff."

Laura grinned at him.

"Rocky," Rocky introduced, reaching out to shake her hand, which she did.

"I'm Riker," Riker said.  
>"And I'm Rydel." Rydel said last but not least.<p>

Rydel, Riker and Ellington gathered around Laura, starting to talk to her. Rocky jabbed Ross in the side with his elbow. "Ow! Hey." Ross glared.

"You were making a move on Laura, weren't you?"  
>His eyes widened. "No!"<p>

Rocky gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Sure..."

Ross rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. "You know I wouldn't do that. I mean, she has amnesia for pete's sake."

"Yeah,well... Oh! Laura we got something for you." Rocky called to Laura. She looked up from the swarm of blondes and brunet around her.

Rocky pulled out a card from his back pocket and handed it to her. "From the Lynch family."

"Hope you recover soon and remember us." Laura read the front out loud as she received it. She opened it to see all these notes and messages from all of them. "Aww, thank you." She smiled up at them.

"You know, I might get hit for this, but I suddenly thought of our song, Forget About You." Ellington said. And he was right, Ross hit his arm with the back of his hand. "Ow. See? Anyway, it's like I can't remember what I did last night, or even yesterday... but I just can't forget about you."

Rydel and Riker exchanged a confused look. "What about it?" Rydel tilted her head.

"Laura can't remember anything, but she can't forget about Ross!"

If Ross had a drink, he would've choked on it. "Ah ha ha. Ha." He laughed lamely, trying to placate him. "Funny thing is one of the first things she asked me was Who are you?"

Laura, who was blinking confused, ducked her head in embarrassment. Ross shot her a small smile.

"Oh, well, still," Ellington tried to play off. "Raura," He whisper yelled and Ross's eyes flickered to him. He pointed and then laughed a little. Riker rolled his eyes and Rocky had his hands in his pockets, watching amused.

He side walked closer to Laura and leaned down with his hand by his mouth and whispered in a loud volume to her, "Yeah they were always idiots."

"Hey," Ellington and Ross say in unison. Laura giggled.

Rydel shook her head. "Boys." She went to Laura's side. "So Laura, when do you think you're getting out of here?"

The brunette blew out a deep breath. "I don't know. Soon hopefully. They're still taking blood tests and making sure I have the energy to get out of here." Her hand unconsciously went to the bandage wrapped around her head. The Lynches eyed the bandage sympathetically.

"Laura with little energy? I've never heard of such a thing." Riker joked, getting a laugh out of her.

She sighed and looked up at the IV she was connected to. "If only I hadn't been in a car accident." She felt the atmosphere sober and she knew she said something wrong. She looked around worriedly.

Ross was turned away, no one seeing his expression, and Ellington had a slightly sad smile. "Well we're all just glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Everyone agreed softly, nodding. Laura took this in and blushed, touched that these people, despite not knowing who they are, were all here and cared about her. She smiled.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Ross said, his back still turned to everyone.

"Oh...alright." Laura said, blinking. Then, without looking at anyone, he walked out the room. After a few seconds, the boys exchanged looks and telepathically agreed on something.

"Excuse me," Riker smiled at Laura and turned to leave the room. Before she could get confused, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff started talking to her again.

Outside in the hall, Riker didn't go far to find Ross pacing in the hall near the windows. He was running his hand through his hair, his face still not visible to Riker.

"Ross," Riker called. Ross turned and Riker stopped in shock to see his red eyes, tears fresh down his face. "Ross, wha- what happened?"

Ross looked away stubbornly, lifting his arm to wipe away the tears. "Nothing." He lied lamely. The blond was turned to the window again, his hand in his hair.

"At least go somewhere more private," Riker suggested carefully.

Then Ross turned to him, a big frown on his face. "It just randomly hit me again that Laura could've died in that car accident. That she lost a lot of blood and is even suffering memory loss right now. It made me so frustrated suddenly." He spilled.

Riker's mouth fell, feeling grief for his younger brother. "Ross, she's okay now."

"I know, but," He lowered his head, his eyebrows pulling together. "Just the fact I almost lost her."

After a few seconds, Riker stepped forward and messed with Ross's hair, making it go into his eyes. Ross looked up at him to glare, ready to push his hand away. But his older brother was next to him and put his arm around him as a hug.

Ross sighed, feeling a little better by the touch but still felt frustrated. "I'd give you a full on hug, but I think the only hug that would really make you feel better is her's." Riker said.

The younger blond scoffed, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't want her to see me like this." He smiled a little wryly.

Riker patted his shoulder. "Okay. Well clean yourself up soon. I bet she's missing you right now."

The words make Ross look at him with a small smile and red eyes. "Just give me a sec."

After twenty minutes, Ross and Riker walk back in the room, and Laura's voice calls out, "Ross! You okay?"

Ross couldn't help but laugh ironically. She's the one in the hospital bed. He went up to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yeah." He assured quietly.

She pouted for a second and sighed. "Good, I got worried. I missed you."

And then Ross found a dumb smile on his face and reached out to put his hand on hers. "Don't worry, I'm still here."

Then, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ellington all exchange a certain look and small smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are nice.  
>And watching the videos they watched gives you a better idea on how Laura felt. Have a good day! Or evening.<p> 


End file.
